


Dreamwalker

by Nerdgirl124



Series: Dreamwalker [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Add Vodka, Beting, Biting, Bucky being cocky AF, Bucky reminiscing about life before the war, Bucky's teasing knows no bounds, But only a little, But still being sweet too, Cuddles, Drinking, F/M, Feels, Hair-pulling, Invasion of Privacy, Just dont, Language, Light Bondage, Lollypop Chick Scene, Lollypop Kink, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Mom if you find this dont read it, Movie Night With The Boys, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oh Look I Found The Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sex Dreams, Steve being a little shit, Threesome - F/M/M, When Life Gives You Lemons..., and talking dirty, angst/smut/fluff, but the good kind, but with good intentions, getting caught, it may even border on torture, name kink, old movie, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl124/pseuds/Nerdgirl124
Summary: You have the power to get into peoples heads, manipulate their thoughts and dreams.What happens when you accidentally venture somewhere your not supposed to be?





	1. Dreamwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky wakes you up late at night, your first thought is that he's having another nightmare. You decide to use your abilities to help him through it, something you've done countless times in the past.  
>   
> You never imagined it could have been something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO MOTHERS ALLOWED!!!!!  
> [you know who you are]

It had been a long ass day and all you wanted to do was fall into a bed and sleep for the next 12 hours. Something about using your _dreamwalking_ ability always left you drained. It felt like you had just run a 10km marathon, with a backpack full of lead strapped to your back.

You hated having to do it, to invade people’s minds like that. You tried not to make a habit of it unless someone asked you to; which was very rare.

Only one person ever asked.

You were so lost in your thoughts, you didn’t even hear Bucky come up behind you until he rested his metal hand on your shoulder. Nearly jumping out of your skin, you placed a hand over your racing heart.

So much for the assassin training you had been doing with Nat.

“Good job today y/n. Without you we may have lost some of those hostages,” he said.

Turning around you saw that there was a sad smile on his face, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. You tried to smile back, but you were just too exhausted to pretend right now.

“I mean it, you did great,” he reiterated, giving your shoulder a faint squeeze.

“Did I?” you asked, meeting his eyes, “Cuz it doesn’t feel like it. It feels like I could have done more. That if I’d only been stronger…” you voice trailed off and you dropped your eyes.

“We got all the hostages out safe and sound. There was no way you could have predicted that one of the hostages would be able to push you out like that,” he stated, lifting your chin with his other hand, so you couldn’t look away. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I almost got him killed,” you bit out. “He almost died. He almost died, because I wasn’t strong enough,” your voice cracked and the last few words were only a faint whisper. Feeling a solitary tear slip down your cheek.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. He didn’t die and that’s what you should focus on, ok doll?” he stated, the intensity in his eyes burning through you; leaving no room for argument. “Now get some sleep, I think you’ve earned it,” his voice softened as his thumb absentmindedly brushing away your tear.

“What about you Bucky, you took out more than a dozen Hydra agents, how are you feeling?” you knew how much he hated killing, That it caused the nightmares to return; pieces of his fractured memory, from his years spent controlled by Hydra.

“Ya Doll, I'm fine,” he answered, another smile flashing across his face, but you knew he was trying to put on brave face. That he most certainly was not fine. “Think I just need some sleep is all.”

“Are you sure you don’t want my help? I may be drained, but I still have enough energy to help if you need it,” you stressed, your concern seeping into your voice and your hand coming up to rest on his chest.

“No Doll, not tonight, thanks for the offer though,” Bucky replied, taking a step back and gently removing your hand from his chest. “You need to recharge, I’ll be fine tonight; promise.”

 You were about to protest, tell him you could still help, when your vision began to go black around the edges.

The last thing you remember before you passed out was Bucky reaching out to catch you, before the world went black.

Sometime later you were awoken by a sound from outside your room. Still groggy from sleep, and the massive power drain you had endured earlier, you blindly reached for your phone. Whispering a bitter curse as you felt your fingers bump the device, causing it to fall onto the carpeted floor.

Begrudgingly you rolled onto your side feeling on the floor for your bloody phone. Finally you felt the cool glass of the touch screen and tapped it twice. The glow was a blinding contrast to the pitch black of the small room.

After your eyes had a moment to adjust you saw that it was only 2:43 in the morning. You were going to kill whoever was making a ruckus at this hour. You were throwing off the blankets before you even knew what you were doing; the annoyance was starting to burn through the exhaustion and sleepiness.

Clenching and unclenching your jaw you listened, the sound seemed to be coming from the next room. Bucky’s room. Almost instantly your anger dissolved, replaced by concern and not a small amount of guilt. Of course it would be coming from Bucky’s room; he was probably having nightmares again.

Without you to help keep them at bay he must be in hell.

You were the only person he had ever trusted enough to see the true extent of his pain, not even Steve knew how deep it went. You could feel tears forming in the corners of your eyes, knowing what he was going through and that you hadn’t been there to help him through it.

You knew you had to do something, but you knew how dangerous it could be; for both you and him, to wake him now. You knew that your only option was to enter is dream and try to calm him down, even knowing it could potentially end the trust he had in you.

Running a shaky hand through your sleep mused hair you considered the idea. You knew he would probably never forgive you for the invasion, that he'd probably see it as a betrayal. That it would very likely shatter the friendship that you two had forged over these long months, not to mention the tension and mistrust that would surly follow. But you also knew that you couldn’t let him suffer, not after everything he's been through; even if you do loose one of your best friends with the action.

This was a really bad idea.

Sighing deeply you lay back against the pillows, closing your eyes, focusing everything on the man in the next room.

You knew something was wrong the second your eyes fluttered open.

Bucky’s nightmares always had the feel of an old film strip. Dark and faded, with cracks and even spots were the light had burned away part of the image. Almost like, no matter how much he remembered, there would always be gaps in his memories. They were always saturated with fear and pain and hate; and they always made you want to cry for him, because you knew he never would.

This time though; it was still dark, but it seemed like an almost vivid kind of darkness and there were no cracks or burns anywhere. But what caught your attention most was the feeling in the air, it was something you'd never sensed in the soldiers mind before; something almost akin to hope, or even happiness.

Realizing that you were standing in a hallway you drew your brows together in confusion, the wallpaper a pealing and faded floral print.

Maybe he had learned to pull himself out of his nightmares, maybe he knew you weren’t strong enough, and he found another way. The thought was depressing, you liked that he trusted you enough to help him through his hardest moments. But before you could analyze it any further there was a noise from the end of the hall, pulling your attention back to the hallway around you.

Light was spilling down the hall, coming from an open doorway at the end of the corridor. Concern outweighed your self-pity and you started forward, your feet moving before you knew it.

With each step you took that tinge of happiness and hope that flavored the air seemed to get stronger. Nothing was making any sense, but one thing was becoming clear; this was not feeling anything like Bucky’s other nightmares. In fact it didn’t feel like a nightmare at all.

Just outside the door you faltered, what if he didn’t need you, and you ended up ruining your friendship for nothing. You were just about to turn back around when another sound drifted down the corridor, it sounded almost like a pained gasp. Taking another steadying breath you took the last two steps into the open doorway before slamming to a halt.

For a minute you couldn’t believe what you were seeing, just stood there in the open doorway with your mouth open.

Inside the room Bucky was sitting on an old worn sofa, and he wasn’t alone. There was someone, a female someone, straddling his hips. He had his metal arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her close as she rolled her hips against him. His other hand fisted in her mess of curls as he dragged her lips to meet his in a hungry kiss.

You felt like you should look away; get out of his head before he realized you were there. But you couldn’t seem to tear your eyes away.

Well now you’ve realized why everything felt so unfamiliar, you had never experienced a sex dream before. As a _dreamwalker_ you didn’t have personal dreams. You could visit and manipulate the dreams and thoughts of others, but when you fell asleep it was just blackness. No good dreams, bad dreams, nightmares, or sex dreams, it was just nothing. And since you didn’t make a habit of _walking_ other people’s dreams without their permission, this was not something you were used to.

But it left you wet and aching.

You couldn’t lie, you had been attracted to Bucky the second you met him. Come on the guy was hot. But you knew what he was going through and you knew it was a bad time.

Then he'd asked you to help him with his nightmares; and you learned how hard it really was for him. So you didn’t push him.

Now it looked like it was too late, you could feel what he felt for this girl, the waves of love and desire in the air.

He wanted _her_ , end of story.

Pulling on her fisted hair he dragged her head to the side, sliding his lips along her jaw. A faint moan escaping her as he continued to plant feather light kisses down her throat. When he reached the base of her neck he paused, smirking mischievously before he nipped her there. The action causing her to suck in a sharp breath and throw her head back, giving you your first view of the girl’s face.

Your heart stopping for the second time in less than ten minutes.

It was you.

The girl that Bucky was dreaming about, that he wanted most, was you.

You felt like the floor had just dropped out from under you, like you'd never breathe again. Your heart beating so fast you swore it was going to rip right out of your chest, but none of that mattered because in that moment Bucky looked up.

The pained look in his eyes was the last thing you saw before you were pulled back into the darkness, as he forcibly pushed you out.

With a gasp you opened your eyes, taking a moment to remember where you were; back in your room, your body, in your own mind.

Being forced out like that was always disorienting. Like jumping off a diving board only to realize there may not be enough water to break the fall. Plus add to that all the other confusing revelations you’d just discovered, you felt like the world would never make sense again.

And then of course there was that persistent ache between your thighs, pounding in time with your racing heartbeat.

Lying back down against the pillows you once again closed your eyes, recalling the image of you on Bucky’s lap. The way he looked kissing you, like he wanted to devour you whole.

Your hand began skating down over your stomach as you bit your lip, hips rotating on the sheets. Your hand just reached the hem of your tank top when a soft click alerted you were no longer alone.

Tearing your hand away and snapping your eyes open, you shot up. A large dark figure stood in the now open doorway; it didn’t take a genius to know who it was. Bucky leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a dark smirk playing over his lips.

“Please Doll, don’t stop on my account,” he drawled, his voice dripping sin. “Besides you did just watch me nearly fuck you in my dreams, it’s only fair.”

“Oh fuck me,” you whispered as you dropped your head into your hands, trying to hide the flaming red that flooded your cheeks.

“Gladly Doll,” he purred, pushing off the door frame and stalking towards you. Leaning down he caged you in with a hand on either side of your hips. Bringing his face so close to yours you could feel his breath fanning across your cheek, making you fight the urge to shift your hips again. “Now, I'm only going to ask you once. What were you doing _walking_ in my dreams?” he nearly growled down at you, eyes burning through you.

“You woke me up,” you answered defiantly, lifting your chin and meeting his eyes; refusing to look away. “I thought you were having another nightmare. I know how you are, when you have to kill on a mission. I was trying to help you.”

“And when you realized that that was not the case; that it wasn’t a nightmare at all?  Why didn’t you just leave?” his voice dipped to a suggestive whisper in your ear as he leaned closer; the feeling of his breath on your sensitive skin sending another shiver down your spine.

This time you didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, all you could do was bite your lip against the fresh heat pooling in your abdomen. It was taking all of you concentration not to throw back your head and arch you back until your hips met his. And from the wicked glint in his eye he knew exactly what he was doing to you, damn him.

Lifting his metal hand he gently ran the backs of knuckles along the bare skin of your décolletage. Looking down he seemed to be watching as his hand absentmindedly brushed your skin, the cold metal leaving a trail of goosebumps with each languid stroke. He licked his bottom lip looking up through his lashes, his arctic blue eyes burning.

“Were you curious Doll? Did you want to know who it was? Who I dreamt of _fucking_?” something about the way his tongue caressed the word, sent another wave of heat between her thighs. “Were you jealous?” he continued taunting. “Did you want it to be you?” his hand had grown bolder as he teased you. Now he was brushing over the fabric covering your breasts. “Tell me Doll, would it have devastated you? If you found out it was someone else I dreamed of?”

Finally his hand brushed over your aching nipple, sending lighting strait between your legs. The sensation so acute you clenched your thighs. But with Bucky between them, you only succeeded in wrapping your legs around hips and pulling him off balance.

He landed with a muffled grunt, his left hand crushing your breast as he tried not to fall on you. From this angle you could feel every inch of him, all hard sculpted muscle beneath thin cotton.

“Fuck y/n,” he whispered, pushing up on his arms he leaned over you; the movement pushing your hips further into the mattress, proving just how much he wanted you.

The realization tore a gasp from your lips, your eyes darting to his. Heat flared there, ignited by desire and a need so fierce it burned through you, making you wriggle against him. The movements making Bucky drop his head, his breath coming out in ragged pants.

You looked up at him from beneath your thick lashes, as an idea formed, a wicked smile pulling at your lips. Rocking your hips experimentally, you brought your hips flush with his.

“Oh my…” you breathed, feeling him hot and hard through the layers of clothing; rocking forward again.

A strangled growl sounded deep in Bucky’s throat when you rolled your hips up for a third time, his own hips rocking forward to meet yours. Your eyes flaring wide at the sensation.

“Y/n,” he ground out, “I need you to tell me, yes or no. ‘Cuz if the answer’s no…” you cut him off, grabbing him by the back of the neck and hauling his lips to yours in a searing kiss.

It ended just as abruptly as it had begun when you pulled back breathing hard.

“That enough of a yes for you?” you teased breathlessly. He let out a heavy sigh as the tension in his shoulders melted away.

It was in that moment that you realized how much this meant to him as well. That he still thought you'd say no, almost like he expected it. Your heart ached for him, breaking through the last of your nervousness.

Although you didn’t have much time to dwell on it before he had a fist in your hair and was pulling you in for another drugging kiss.

This one started out slow, a gentle exploration. He took his time, tracing the seam of your closed lips, coaxing them open. The first taste of him was intoxicating, leaving you lightheaded and dizzy. You could feel his metal hand brushing along your side, setting you on fire with the lightest of touches. You moaned into the kiss, your nails digging into his shoulders. Something almost akin to a growl rumbled deep in Bucky’s throat as he broke the kiss, both of you fighting to catch your breath.

Slowly you raked your nails up the muscles of his neck, threading them through his long dark hair, pulling him back to your lips.

This time you were the aggressor, your mouth opening hungrily over his. The hot lash of his tongue sent another surge of heat pooling between your thighs, but you could still feel him holding back from the kiss. Experimentally you bit Bucky’s bottom lip, sucking it gently into your mouth.

His reaction was immediate, suddenly his hand was in your hair and he was nipping at your own mouth. It was exactly what you had wanted. The feeling was pure bliss. Arching your back off the bed you once again brought your hips flush with his.

Pulling away from the kiss, with a deep growl, Bucky lifted his hips just out of reach. “If you keep that up this is going to be over before we've even started,” he said through panting breaths, a wicked grin pulling at his lips. “And Doll,” he whispered, his glacial eyes shining darkly. He leaned over you once more, tracing a line of burning kisses along your jaw. You couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped you when he placed a final kiss to the sensitive skin behind your ear. “There’s no way I'm rushing this,” he growled before his teeth gazed your ear lobe, making you want to scream.

Biting your lip at the sensation, you tightened your fists in his hair; your hips arching off the bed once more. Another low growl sounded deep in the super soldier’s throat before his right hand tightened on your hip, holding you still.

“No,” Bucky nearly snarled as he wrenched your head to the side, planting a trail of nips and kisses down the column of your throat. You gasped as he bit you, right above your pulse point; hard enough, you were sure there would be a bruise in the morning.

Suddenly it wasn’t enough, you wanted more.

You wanted skin.

With your hands still buried in his hair you pulled his lips back to yours for a brief hungry kiss, before pulling away reluctantly. Looking up at him from beneath your lashes you let another wicked grin spread across your lips.

Releasing your grip, you let his silky hair slip through your fingers. Slowly you raked your nails back down Bucky’s neck, over his chest and abdomen. Feeling every muscles jump at the touch. Your smile widened with every ragged breath he took, watching as he screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head; forehead resting on your shoulder. Reaching your destination, you slipped both hands under the hem of his shirt. Bucky hissed through gritted teeth as your nails dragged over his skin, his metal fingers squeezing your hip again; hard enough to leave more bruises on your skin.

A soft moan escaped your throat as you once again tried to arch your back off the bed, but Bucky’s hands held you firmly in place. A dark smirk stretched over his lips as he lifted his head, the heat in his eyes burning right through you.

You felt your nipples pebble behind the thin fabric of your tank top, a shiver working its way down your spine. You saw Bucky’s eyes flicker down, before he gently disentangled his left hand from your hair; slowly tracing his fingertips along the exposed skin of your décolletage once more. The smooth pads of his metal fingers were like ice to your flushed skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere they touched. A breathy sigh left your parted lips as the backs of his knuckles ran over one of your aching nipples.

Your hands were now on Bucky’s shoulders, his shirt still half on, as you dug your nails into the heavy muscles there. He let out a deep moan, pinching your hardened nipple between is thumb and forefinger. You cried out suddenly as a bolt of pure need shot through you. Somehow you managed to free yourself from Bucky’s grip because the next thing you knew, you had your legs wrapped around his hips and every inch of him was flush against you.

“Fuck Doll,” Bucky breathed out, his right hand braced on the mattress, while his metal arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you in place.

It still wasn’t enough, so you pressed your hips tighter to his, feeling him press insistently against you. The sensation tore a gasp from both of you before Bucky bent down, his mouth claiming yours in another bruising kiss.

Your nails raked down his back, leaving deep red marks in their wake, as he thrust his tongue past lips and teeth. A growl rumbled through his chest as you nipped at his lower lip, turning your head to the side, panting for breath.

Again Bucky trailed kisses down your exposed throat, his teeth grazing along your collarbone, leaving bruising little bites behind. Only pausing when he reached the neckline of your tank top; looking back up at you. Asking for your permission before moving forward.

You nodded emphatically, not sure that you could find your voice at the moment.

Shaking his head, the soldier bit the slope of your breast, just above your tank top; making you whimper a little. “Na-uh Doll, you gotta say it this time. Yes or no?” he whispered, a low growl edging his words.

“Yes,” you managed to breathe out on a sigh, feeling him pressing against the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

Looking down you saw a devilish smirk curl over his full lips, before you felt his hands on your hips. The stark contrast between the cold, hard metal of his left hand and the warm softness of his right one were like fire and ice as they languidly pushed the fabric of your tank top up.

You had to close your eyes and bite your lip to stop more whimpers from falling from your mouth as you felt his fingers lightly bush the underside of your breasts.

You had to open your eyes when you felt your wrists being pulled above your head, still tangled in your tank top. You only had a second to see the mischievous glint in his eye before his lips came down on yours once again.

The kiss was hard and fast, just as suddenly as it started, he was pulling away again. You made an almost dejected kind of sound and tried to reach for him, but found that your arms wouldn’t move. Craning your neck you found that that was because they had been tied to the headboard with your tank top. With a frown you looked back at Bucky, anger glittering in your eyes.

He only chuckled softly, sitting up between your parted thighs.

The look in his darkened eyes as he looked down at you was heady; a mixture of lust, desire, need, and not a small amount of amusement.  “I told you y/n, I wasn’t going to rush this. And since you seem intent on ending things before the funs even starts, I had no choice,” answered your unspoken question, chuckling a little at the pouty-child look on your face.

Leaning down he hovered over your exposed breast, looking up at you, that mischievous smirk playing over his lips once more. He hovered there, not touching you, just letting his warm breath stir over your overly sensitive nipple. You were writhing, small shivers raking your entire body. You were nearly begging him to touch you when he finally closed his hot mouth over your aching bud. You almost shot right out of your skin, a cry on your lips. Your hands struggled with their bindings, your hips arching off the mattress. Bucky’s soft chuckle vibrated over the overly sensitive skin, drawing out the sensation further.

He lavished the same attention on your other breast before moving on, kissing his way down your stomach.

He paused when he reached the hem of your pajama bottoms, looking up at you from beneath his lashes; his eyes once again asking for permission. You knew that if you said no, if you weren’t certain, that he would stop right there. That he'd untie your hands and walk out.

And that realization, knowing that he would put you needs above his own without question, settled any lingering doubts you might have had.

“Yes, please, James,” you panted, not caring in that moment how desperate you sounded.

“Fuck, Doll, I love the way my name sounds on your lips,” Bucky whispered against your skin; his fingers hooking into the waste line of you bottoms. “Say it again.”

“James, please…” you sighed breathlessly.

“Fuck,” he groaned under his breath before placing a hard nip to the skin just above your hip bone. The pain was so unexpected that your hips once again arched off the sheets, screwing your eyes shut, and biting your lip hard. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Bucky removed your bottoms; before you could relax back onto the bed.

Your eyes flew open, locking onto the super soldiers, seeing the heat burning in his dark eyes as he slowly lowers his head once more; only to stop just before touching you. Another shiver raked your body as he hovered there. His breath cool on your hot, wet skin.

“James I swear if you don’t…” your threat ending on a scream. His mouth finally closing over you, sucking hard. Your back arching off the mattress at an almost obscene angle, the bindings biting into your wrists harder, as he continued his assault. His little kitten licks driving you crazy, pulling breathy moans from your throat with every flick of his tongue against your clit.

“What was that, Doll?” Bucky whispered, raising his head slightly, his eyes smoldering as they flicked up to meet yours. All you could see was his dark, glittering eyes; and all you could feel was his breath stirring against you. “What would you have done?” he teased, placing a gentle kiss to the soft skin of your inner thigh, his eyes never breaking from yours. You could feel him grin against the skin of your thigh as you let out another breathy moan. “So?” he continued to tease, as he continued to kiss his way up your thighs.

You couldn’t think, could barely even breathe. As his hands came up the backs of your legs, gently pulling them further apart.

He lavished the same attention to the inside of your other thigh; kissing another slow, torturous path up your sensitive skin. And again he paused, hovering less than an inch above your soaking core. At some point your eyes had fluttered closed; all the better to focus on the feeling of his mouth against you; but they sprang open at the loss of sensation.

You could only see his eyes, still shining mischievously up at you through, as you glared down at him. Frustrations mounting.

“Come on y/n, tell me what you would do to me if I ended things right here?” Bucky whispered, each breath ghosting along your wetness, sending more shivers up your spine.

End here? What the hell?

He better fucking not!

Suddenly something in you snapped; your wrists pulling on their bindings until you felt the material tear. The second your hands were free you had them buried in Bucky’s hair, pulling his face up so his dark eyes met yours. “If you even think of stopping now, I will kill you. Super soldierness notwithstanding,” you growled in warning. “Now stop your teasing, Sergeant.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied as you pushed him back towards you.

This time when his mouth covered you there was no teasing or gentle kitten licks, this time he was relentless. He sucked hard on your clit; your mind going blank as a wave of pure electricity shot through you, making your fingers tighten in his hair. Throwing your head back against the pillows you didn’t even try to stop the loud moan that forced its way from your throat.  

You were so caught up in what his mouth was doing to you; you didn’t even notice his hand trailing up your leg until you felt one of his metal fingers, cool and hard against your entrance. “Yes, James. Please,” you begged, pulling his hair harder. He let out a low groan at the pressure and bit gently on your clit before pushing one of his metal fingers inside of you. You were so wet that he met no resistance as he slowly pumped into you. His skilled tongue never letting up its pressure on your clit.

Without warning he added another finger, forcing a soft scream from your lips as he stretched you; curling his fingers slightly. You could feel the pressure building in your lower abdomen; each lash of his tongue or scrape of his fingers inside of you pushing you closer.

He must have felt it to, for right at that moment he pushed a third finger inside of you, your muscles clamping around the unyielding metal. You were so close; all he had to do was flatten his tongue over your oversensitive nerve bundle. With one last breathy scream you shattered, your hips coming off the bed as waves of pleasure crashed through your veins.  

You were breathing hard as you came slowly down from your high, twitching with little aftershocks of pleasure.

When your brain started working again you realized that you could still feel Bucky’s tongue lapping languidly at your over stimulated clit. It was too much. You had to tug his head up and away from you gently, shaking your head when his eyes met yours, glittering darkly.

“Too much?” he asked, voice rough with desire. You nodded, unable to find your voice. Flashing another devilish smirk he began to kiss his way back up your body.

He made sure to pay extra attention to your breasts, circling your aching nipples before nipping at them with his teeth; before moving on. “Oh, but Doll, I'm nowhere near done with you yet,” he whispered, placing a bruising kiss to the sensitive skin behind your ear.

You could feel him again, pressing insistently against you through the fabric of his pajamas. The thought sent another wave of pure pleasure strait to your core, making you gasp. You could feel him smirking against your skin again as he traced his lips along the edge of your jaw. He pulled back just before he reaches your mouth; his right hand absentmindedly brushing against the side of your breast while his metal arm was braced on the mattress, keeping his weight off you.

“One last time y/n. Yes or no?” he whispered, giving you one last chance to back out.

Not that you needed it.

“What do you think soldier boy?” you answered in a smoky whisper as you disentangled your fingers from his hair, slowly brushing them down the muscles of his back. When you reached the base of his spine you snuck them under the waistband of his, still in place, pajama bottoms.  You caught him by surprise, digging your nails into the firm muscle of his ass, pushing his weight onto you.

“Fuck,” he growled against your skin, his hips grinding into you almost unconsciously. You stiffened beneath him when he rode over your sensitive clit once more.

You both snapped your eyes up, gazes clashing.

Suddenly it was like you both snapped, your mouths attaching each other. It was all teeth and tongues and hunger. There was no more teasing touches or flirtatious looks, this was pure unadulterated lust. Your fingers dug harder into his firm ass as his tongue pushed into your mouth, tangling with yours. Each lash of his tongue set you on fire, burning along your nerve endings until you were kissing him back; just as fierce and desperate.

Bucky moaned as you bit at his lower lip, his hips rocking forward, grinding into your sensitive flesh again. It wasn’t enough, you wanted more.

You needed more.

Although apparently your hands were a step ahead of your brain; skating down his thighs, dragging the pajama bottoms with them.

It was like someone had thrown gasoline on an already out of control fire. The second he was free of his bottoms he let out an almost strangled cry, before his lips came down on yours again in a searing kiss. Your eyes flew wide as he rocked forward again, this time flesh met flesh. The sensation was heady as his hardness bushed against your slick folds.

“Oh my… James, please, I need…” you breathed, breaking his kiss. You could feel his lips curling into that telltale smirk as he kissed his way down your throat; letting you catch your breath.

His lips left a burning trail of nips and kisses along your throat as his right hand gripped your already bruised hip.

For a moment you didn’t feel anything, except Bucky’s uneven breath against your neck. Then, all of a sudden, he was pushing forward, his cock parting your damp folds. The sensation was so strong that you had to close your eyes against it. When the head of him brushed against your aching entrance a bolt of pure electricity shot through you. Causing you to throw your head back and making your hips arch off the bed; granting both his mouth and his cock better access. He took full advantage of the change in angle of your hips thrusting forward slightly before pausing.

Your inner muscles contracted around him, attempting to adjust to the intrusion. A moment or two later you felt yourself relax a little. He must have felt it too, for right at that moment Bucky rocked forward again; earning another inch or so before freezing once more.

Opening your eyes you saw that he was almost shaking with the effort to hold himself back, to keep from hurting you. For a second a fond smile tugged at your lips at the sweetness of the gesture.

But sweetness wasn’t what you needed.

“I'm not made of glass you know,” you whispered in his ear, wrapping your legs around his hips. “You can be a little rough with me. I won’t break,” you finished. You could feel him stiffen above you, hovering in indecision. Rolling your eyes you nipped at his ear lobe, biting just hard enough to make him draw in a sharp breath, to help make your point.

You barely had time to see the wicked gleam in his eyes before his head swooped down, claiming your lips in another bruising kiss. At the same time his hips snapped forward, pressing his last few inches inside of you.

A strangled scream tore from your lungs, making you pull back from the heated kiss. Your hands fisting in the sheets beneath you as you fought to keep your hips from rocking up to meet his.

“James, please… Oh my… Fuck… Don’t stop… Please…” you rambled as he fucked his way into you. Each thrust pulling another strangled cry from your lips, ringing you dry. And then you were falling, his name tearing from your throat in a breathy moan. Your inner walls tightening as you came, clenching hard around Bucky’s cock.

He dropped his head, teeth biting into your shoulder; making you jerk against him in surprise. Pounding into you only a few more times before he was following you over the edge, moaning against your skin.

Both of you collapsed back onto the mattress, panting, completely spent. Pleasure still sparking through you as the aftershocks danced along your nerve endings, making them jump beneath your skin. And you were sure Bucky could feel them too, still buried so deep inside of you.

Eventually, you had to push the hulking super soldier off you; he was lying across you, making it hard to breath. Raising his head he looked up at you, eyes heavy lidded, before placing a quick kiss to your lips and rolling to the side, pulling out of you gently.

Snaking his left arm around your waist, he pulled you into the cradle of his body; the cool metal almost burning against your heated skin. “That was…” he started, pausing to place a soft kiss to your bite mark; before resting his chin on the shoulder, looking down into your face.

“Amazing?” you supplied, smirking over your shoulder at him. “Spectacular? Perfect? The best you’ve ever…” you were cut off when he reached around you, placing a firm, yet gentle, kiss to your lips.

“Hey, I wasn’t done,” you chided, playfully as you smiled up at him, giving him another quick kiss.

Both of you were quiet for a few moments; content to just be in each other’s arms.

“Hey Buck?” you started, with a sigh, not wanting to be the one to break the silence.

“Mmm,” he answered, sounding half asleep.

“That house, the one in your dream, was that your old place? Where you lived in Brookline?” you asked softly, turning in his arms, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Ya, it was mine and Steve place before the war. We moved in together a few months after his mom died. I didn’t want him living in his mom’s place all alone and he wouldn’t come live with us. So moved in with him,” he paused, lost momentarily in the past. “Well I guess it was always Mrs. Roger’s place really,” he breathed out a wistful laugh before continuing, “It was never much, but even before I moved in it felt like home, you know?”

“Ya,” you answered, still absentmindedly running your fingers through his hair and along his stubbled cheek. Without thinking you leaned over and placed a quick kiss to the top of the super soldier’s forehead; a simple gesture of comfort, nothing more.

Another comfortable silence stretched between you two, as he held you close.

“Well I'm gonna go have a shower,” you announced abruptly, pulling Bucky’s thoughts back to the present. “I don’t know about you, but I am covered in various bodily fluids and I smell like sex,” bending your head down you took an exaggerated sniff of your arm, as if to prove your point.

A look of amusement crossed Bucky’s face as you hoped out of the bed, sauntering towards the bathroom; giving him an excellent view of your back side in the process. And if you happened to add a little more sway to your hips as you walked, no harm done.

“Are you comin’ Soldier Boy?” you asked in a smoky whisper, pausing at the threshold to the bathroom. One hand held on to the doorframe as you shot a sultry look over shoulder at him, biting your lip.

Waiting.

He was already on his feet before you turned around. His eyes still darkened with lust as he stalked towards you. A predator hunting his prey.

“Not yet, Doll,” he growled, his lips curling into another overconfident smirk. “Don’t worry I will. But… first things first.” Without warning he swooped down, claiming your lips in another brutal kiss. Lifting you in his arms and carrying you into the small bathroom; never once breaking the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first attempt at smut, I hope it turned out well. And please don't judge too harshly :/
> 
> PS: if I get a good response, I've got an idea for a second chapter. I'll add Steve to the mix 😉


	2. Lollypop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your surprise for Bucky goes horribly wrong. Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for anyone who may have been waiting for this chapter. I had meant to post it a month ago, but life just got in the way :/
> 
> Also Steve's dream is based off of a scene from Political Animals that I have lovingly dubbed the "Lollypop Chick scene."  
> If you've seen the show you should know the one I'm talking about 😉
> 
> Also just like the last chapter, this is my first time writing this (poly). So feel free to leave your comments, but please, be gentle with me 🥺

_“Doll,” Bucky whispered against your skin as he pushed you under the steaming shower current._

_“James,” you breathed out as he planted a trail of kisses down your throat; his left hand gently brushing your hip. Goosebumps erupted over your skin, making you shiver; despite the heat and the steam around you. “Please,” you moaned, throwing back your head and arching your back._

_Bucky sucked in a sharp breath as your hips came into contact with his. You could feel him, pressing insistently against you, and it tore another moan from your lungs._

_“Seems like someone’s eager,” Bucky teased, pressing forward…_  
  


“Heads up,” Nat called, snapping you out of your recollections.

It had been almost two weeks since the night at the safe house. And you couldn’t get it out of your head. You just kept playing it over and over; almost like being lost in your own head in a sense.

You imagined it was a lot like what daydreaming must feel like.

Shaking your head slightly you looked up from the book you had been pretending to read. Just in time to see Nat throw a glass bottle at you from the other side of the room. You catch it in midair with ease, “Lemonade?” you question, raising a suspicious brow at the redhead. “You do know I'm not twelve anymore right?”

“Well you seem a bit down. And you know what they say, when life hands you lemons,” she started with a mischievous little smirk, raising her right hand; a bottle of vodka dangling from her fingers. “Add vodka.”

“Now that’s more like it,” you chuckled, scooching back against the headboard to make room for her on the bed. “But you do know that’s not how that saying goes right? It’s make lemonade. ‘When life gives you lemons, make lemonade’.” You quoted, holding up the glass bottle up.

“Whatever I like my version better,” She shot back, rolling her bright green eyes at you and dropping down beside you on the bed. Reaching out she grabbed the bottle from your hands before placing two glasses in front of her, and pouring a measured amount of vodka into each glass; before adding a liberal splash of lemonade.

“Well, well, the great Natalia Alianovna, mixing her vodka,” you quipped acepting the proffered drink and taking a sip. “I always pegged you for a straight shooter.”

“Oh I am, but Sam and I were playing a stupid drinking game a few years back and; I mean I gotta say, it’s not the worst.” Nat replied, lifting her own glass to her lips. “Plus this is American vodka. And American vodka tastes like shit,” she continued, letting her Russian accent come through on the lest few words.

“Ah now it starts to make sense,” you teased, a small smirk pulling at the corner of your mouth as you took another drink.

“Now if this was a Russian vodka you can bet your ass I’d be drinking it right out of the bottle, but as it is this is all we've got,” the redhead joked, leaning back on the bed; using one elbow to prop herself up. For a few moments a silence stretched between you two as you both sipped your makeshift cocktails, before Nat broke it.

“So, you and Barnes?” was all she said, taking another drink from her glass.

“Wh... What makes you th… think that?” you coughed out, nearly choking on your lemonade. As far as you knew, Bucky and you had decided not to tell the rest of the team just yet. Steve was the only other person who knew. And that was only because he had come to the safe house; concerned when you didn’t make the 08:00 rendezvous.

You were about to ask where she got an idea like that, when she knowingly arched her brow at you. “Right, super spy,” you conceded, throwing back the last of your drink in one quick shot.

“So…” she repeated, urging you to continue.

“’So’ what?” you shot back, reaching for the vodka and taking a swig right from the bottle. “We slept together, there’s not much else to tell,” you finished, dropping the bottle from your lips.

She didn’t say anything right away, just looked at you with a knowing smirk on her red lips. “So that’s why you guys missed the rendezvous a few weeks back.” It was a statement not a question, like she already knew the answer.

“Ya, we were a little _tied up_ , so to speak,” you confirmed, looking down at your lap to hide the telltale blush that spread over your cheeks; even as a small smile pulled the corner of your mouth up at the memory.

“Kinky,” Nat teased; a glint of mischief lighting in her eyes as she finished her drink.

“Shut up,” you laughed, nudging lightly on her shoulder. Once again silence settled in the room, only this time it was you who broke it.

“I miss him,” you whispered, taking another drink straight from the bottle. “He’s been on mission for almost a week now.”

“So go see him,” Nat stated matter-of-factly, taking the bottle from your hand and tipping it to her own lips; shuddering slightly at the taste.

Go see him?

How the hell were you supposed to do that? He was in like Siberia or something taking out some HYDRA headquarters with Steve. And they weren’t supposed to be back for another two or three days.

“How?” you asked as you leaned back on the headboard, raising a confused brow at the redhead.

She took another swig from the bottle before answering. “Well, haven’t you and Wanda been working on the range of your _dreamwalking_? Working on trying to push it out farther?”

“Yes,” you replied tentatively as you crossed your arms over your chest, feeling slightly defensive. “But Bucky is somewhere on the other side of the planet, there’s no way I can push out that far.”

“But what if instead of _pushing_ out, you tried _projecting_ yourself?” she explained, shrugging her slender shoulders and holding out the bottle to you.

“Yes, but I still don’t know how I'm gonna be able to do that,” you sighed, leaning your head back and staring at the ceiling; as if it held the answers. You could feel the beginnings of a buzz starting, making your mind fuzzy around the edges. You were just about to tip the bottle to your lips again when suddenly it clicked.

“Of course,” you exclaimed, pushing into a sitting position. Your hand falling to your side, alcohol all but forgotten as something cut through the haze. “Astral projection! Well, I mean, not really because I can’t do that, but something along those lines. Instead of letting my powers bleed out and affect all the people around me, which takes a lot of energy. If I could just focus on one specific person, then maybe I could concentrate my power on them; no matter where they are.” You were breathing hard when you looked back up at Nat, your eyes wild with excitement. “It will take a lot more focus, but if the connection is strong it could just work.”

“Maybe,” you added, glancing down at your lap again. Some of your excitement draining out of you as reality started to trickle in.

“Well you could always try. What’s the harm?,” the redhead teased with a suggestive little wink, before reaching for the half empty bottle and sauntering out of the room. “The worst that could happen is it doesn’t work. But what if it does?” she added, pausing in the doorway and tossing a saucy look over her shoulder. “Show that boy no mercy.”

  

The second that the door clicked closed you were on your feet, your nerves making it impossible to stay still any longer. You paced to the small ensuite feeling like you might throw up.

There was no way you could do this! You weren’t ready!

You leaned over the sink as another wave of nausea washed over you. With shaking hands you turned on the tap before splashing the cold water over your face. The icy water cutting through some of the panic, and you realized your lungs were on fire. At some point you had stopped breathing.

Bowing your head, you focused on that; on forcing your lungs to open. When finally they did, you felt almost light headed; your breath coming in quick, shallow gasps.

You could still feel your hands trembling where you braced them against the cool countertop; the water still running. Raising your head, your breathing still uneven, you stared into the mirror. The girl that stared back at you was no longer you. Gone was the playful glint in your eyes, like you were always laughing at a private joke no one else knew, or the firm set to your jaw, that said no one could sway you. In their place was; flushed cheeks, watery eyes, and matted hair.

Raising your shaking hands, you raked them through your messy hair before breathing out a shaky sigh. A humorless laugh escaping you as you once again lowered your head; hands still caught in your tangles.

There was no way you could do this.

No way in hell.

Turning, you leaned against the edge of the sink; away from the mirror, and the hollow eyes that stared back at you. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit you like a tidal wave. All at once you felt it, like a weight on your shoulders; you weren’t good enough.

Weren’t powerful enough.

And it was all you could do not to sink to the floor right there. Instead you pushed off the counter, walking towards the bed, planning to just curl up and fall into another dreamless sleep.

As you lay your head on the pillow, you find your mind drifting to thoughts of a certain metal armed super soldier. Thoughts of Bucky stared to brighten your dark mood and you found yourself drifting off. A small smile pulling at your lips before you felt the darkness envelop you.

  

A soft yellow glow surrounded you as you blinked your eyes open.

Where the hell were you?

The last thing you remembered was falling asleep.

But you couldn’t still be asleep. Because if you were still asleep then there would be nothing around you, nothing but the same emptiness that follows every time you close your eyes.

Which leaves only one option; this is someone else’s dream.

Panic flared in your chest as you whipped your head around, trying to find a way out. The light was filtering through from another room, making you blink rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the dimness. You could feel your distress, a heavy weight in your chest as you dropped your head into your hands. It was one thing to think you couldn’t control your powers; quite another to be staring that failure in the face. Letting out a shaky breath you raised your head again, your eyes finally adjusted to the low light.

Looking around again something seemed almost wrong.

No not wrong, more like similar.

And then it was like it jumped out at you. Making you wonder how you could have ever missed it, even in the dimmest light.

You were standing in a familiar corridor, surrounded by the same peeling and faded wallpaper you remembered from the first time you were here.

Standing in the hallway of Bucky’s old house in Brooklyn.

The déjà vu was almost dizzying and you have to fight to keep your lungs working. You couldn’t understand.

How? Bucky was on the other side of the planet, this couldn’t be his dream. You could barley even reach Wanda when she was more than twenty or thirty feet away.

There was just no way you could be here.

But there was no denying what was all around you. This was definitely Bucky’s dream. In fact you realized, belatedly, that you were standing in the same place you had been two weeks ago. Right before you discovered Bucky’s true feelings for you.

Suddenly it was too much; you thrust your hand out, bracing yourself against the floral print, as your knees almost gave out on you. Breathing also becoming difficult as everything overwhelmed you; all at once.

“Y/n?” you heard from down the hall, Bucky’s voice ringing with surprise.

Your head snapped up at the sound, your already labored breathing seizing in your chest. He was standing a few feet away, his confusion turning to concern as he saw your face. “Doll, what’s wrong?”

Wrong? No not wrong.

Somehow you force out the breath you were holding in a breathy laugh as a small smile broke over your lips. “Nothing’s wrong,” you whisper back, your free hand coming up to brush your hair behind your ear, a nervous gesture. “Actually everything is perfect.”

“Are you really here?” his voice was strained; and you could see that he was fighting against stepping towards you. His pale eyes searched yours, looking for the proof that you where there; that you wouldn’t vanish the second he moved closer.

“Yes,” was all you managed before your emotions overwhelmed you once more.

Bucky’s fear quickly replaced by his concern as he closed the distance between you and wrapped you in his strong arms. “There, there, it’s alright,” he whispered into your hair, his right hand rubbing soothing circled on your back.

“You don’t understand,” you whispered against his chest, words chocked by emotion. Pushing away just far enough, you looked up at him; your own eyes glittering. “I did it!” another breathy laugh escaping you as your face broke into a wide smile. You still couldn’t believe it, but here you were, and here he was. So it must be true; right?

He opened his mouth to respond, but you cut him off. “I didn’t think I could. I was so sure. I mean I can’t even push my powers out more than a few feet.” You were ranting, you knew it, but you just couldn’t seem to stop. “But I guess I missed you so much that…” Suddenly Bucky’s lips were on yours, stemming the flow of words.

The action took you so much by surprise that for a second you just stood there, frozen. A fact Bucky had no trouble exploiting as he slipped his tongue past your lips, pressing against your own in a silent challenge.

All at once your brain started working again and you were kissing him back, matching his intensity with your own. As the kiss deepened, you could feel his hands trailing down your back, sending little shivers racing up your spine. Reaching the hem of your top he slipped his fingers underneath, digging them into the soft skin of your hips.

You let out a startled gasp at the pressure; and also the lack of a chill from his left hand. You may have only been together for a couple of weeks, but you had become so accustomed to the feeling of Bucky’s metal arm against your heated skin, that it seemed more of a shock _not_ to feel it. Pulling back once again, you closed your eyes and rested your forehead against his; both of you breathing hard.

Without opening your eyes, you ran a gentle hand up his chest, across his shoulder, and down his left arm; feeling only muscle beneath your questing fingertips. Not metal, but flesh and bone. “So what, no metal Soldier Boy?” you teased, tangling your fingers with his. Your eyes were still closed, but your tongue darted out to wet your bottom lip as you pressed your palm to his; skin to skin.

“I always hated that thing,” he replies with a bitter laugh. “The only thing it’s good for is death. This is the only place I can pretend; where I can be the man I used to be. Where I can be whole again.”

His words hit you hard, making you want to cry and rage for everything that has been done to him. Everything that’s been taken from him. “I don’t know? I kinda like the metal arm. It’s sorta hot,” you continue to tease, knowing he won’t want your sympathy. Not right now anyway.

“Oh ya? And what, exactly, is it that you like so much about it?” he mocks, his tone no longer bitter as he brushes his lips along your jaw. He places a deliberate kiss to the sensitive skin just below your ear. “Maybe it is good for one other thing,” his voice drops to a suggestive whisper. “Almost makes me forget that it’s a weapon.”

You were already wet and aching, but the feeling of his teeth, as they graze your earlobe, sends a fresh wave of heat between your thighs. You feel him smirk as he kisses his way back along the soft skin of your jaw; before returning his lips to yours.

There was barely time for you to snatch a breath before his mouth was on yours again, his tongue forcing its way past your slightly parted lips. It was all teeth and tongues; and hunger. He bit at your bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before disentangling his fingers from yours, brushing them lightly down your side. You gasped into the kiss as he once again reached your hip; his hands tightened suddenly, pulling you flush against him.

Arching your back you pressed yourself, just that much closer; the straining length of him crushed between the two of you. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest at the feeling. The world suddenly staggered around you as Bucky muscled you backwards, pushing you against the gaudy wallpaper roughly. You let out another sharp gasp, more from surprise than pain, breaking the heated kiss.

“Damn Doll,” Bucky whispered, breathing hard; his whole weight pinning you to the wall. His fingers slowly trailed up your sides, languidly brushing the undersides of your breasts. 

You bit your lip, looking up at him through thick lashes. Another cocky smirk played over his lips as you gazes clashed, need burning in Bucky’s dark eyes. The shear intensity in those eyes, burning right through you; pooling wet and hot between your legs. Closing your eyes you focused on all the feelings; from the chafing of your nipples, to the insistent pressure of his raging cock, behind too many layers of clothing.

You were so on edge; every little movement had shivers dancing up and down your spine. When you felt his lips on you again, drawing a path of nips and kisses along your throat, there was no way to stop the cry that broke over your lips. It was bliss, and you were so lost in that feeling you almost didn’t notice when Bucky’s kisses turned jerky and broken. Almost like a record skipping; ruining the beat of a song.

Snapping your eyes open you looked around you wildly. Everything was flickering; in and out of the blackness. Even Bucky was flickering and jerking, like a ghost or a flickering hologram. Panic was like a splash of icy water, washing away the haze of lust.

“Buck?” you cried, raising your hand to push him away. But when you moved your hand, it went right through him, like he wasn’t even there. “Bucky?!” your panic seeping into your words, but clearly he could no longer hear you.

It was strange, he wasn’t forcing you out; that was more like a cord tied around your waist, yanking you back into the darkness. This, this was more like one of Stark’s B.A.R.F. devices malfunctioning, it felt like the world around you was slowly melting away, leaving you once again in the nothingness.

“No, Bucky!” You screamed, scrambling for something, anything to keep you here; to anchor you to Bucky. You fought, grabbing every stronghold you could see, but each one slipped through your fingers; leaving you with nothing but the black. Fighting until the last piece of the dream flickered and died, leaving you alone. “NO!” you screamed in rage, one last effort; before the darkness dragged you completely under.

  

You woke with a start, sucking in a huge gasp, bolting upright as your eyes flew open.

What the…?

You had expected to wake back in your room at the safe house; twisted in the suffocating weight of too many blankets. Instead you were somewhere else entirely.

You were still in a bed, true, but this one was covered with a tattered quilt, most likely homemade; instead of the tacky floral comforter from the safe house. The bed itself was also much smaller, maybe a twin, as opposed to the queen that you had been sleeping in for the last two nights.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath you looked around, taking in more of your surroundings. The room consisted of nothing more than the bed you were currently seated on; a small desk, overflowing with papers and books, a plain wooden chair, presumably for sitting at the desk; a tall, but narrow dresser; and a simple nightstand, only a single lamp and another leather bound book atop it. Something was nagging at the back of your brain, like something here should be familiar to you; but you were almost positive you'd never seen this room before.

Dropping your head, you closed your eyes and took another steadying breath. You didn’t know how long you stayed there, seated in the middle of the small bed with your head bowed; seconds, minutes, could have even been hours. But suddenly a muffled sound filled the dimness, the opening notes of some old-school, jazz song drifting through the air. Your eyes fly open, head jerking up, at the sound; eyes locking directly ahead of you, on the door.

You were swinging you feet over the side of the bed and pushing to your feet, feeling cold hardwood under your feet, before you even registered the movement. The motion so sudden, you had to steady yourself against the wallpaper for a moment as a wave of dizziness swept through you.

The wallpaper?

That was it. That’s what you recognized, it was the wallpaper. The faded, dated, peeling floral print that lined all four walls of the small room. The same one you'd seen many times before.

Bucky. You were in his old apartment again. The one you only saw in his head; that only he could have memories of.

Again you were moving without any conscious thought as you took three hurried strides, reaching of the knob on the closed door; a wide smile breaking over your lips as the knob turned, opening into a hallway you knew all too well.

With the door open you could hear the music much clearer. It was still quiet as it floated towards you; you could almost hear the scratches of the needle as it dragged along the surface of the record.

Your smile turned almost wistful as you closed your eyes, listening to the jazzy tune. There was a fleeting shadow of two people, flitting and twirling across a polished dance floor that flashed behind your eyelids. But it was gone before it even fully formed, disappearing into the darkness as fast as it had formed; never to be seen again. The song tapered off, switching to something slightly more sensual. Something you might hear in a black and white movie, right as the sexy lounge singer walks onto the screen for the first time. It pulls you back to the present, eyes fluttering open.

Something still seemed off, you just couldn’t put your finger on it; but that nagging sensation was there in the back of your mind once more. This hallway had become so familiar to you over the past weeks, but for some reason this time it looked almost slightly distorted. Shrugging you brushed the feeling aside, continuing down the hall once more; following the sound of the music.

It seemed to lead you to the exact room you had found Bucky in the first time; the living room you assumed. The door was left open just a crack, not enough to see inside; only enough to provide a thin sliver of light as the sultry notes drifted through.

Reaching out, you placed both hands flat against the rough wood to push it open. But before it swung open something caught your eye, you were holding something in your left hand.

A lollypop, it seemed. A bright cherry red lollypop.

Had you been holding that this entire time?

Why?

Looking down, you took a closer look at your outfit.  You were no longer wearing the same cloths you had been wearing when you crawled into your bed at the safe house. Now you seem to be in jeans and a lose top that hangs off of one shoulder. You remembered the outfit; you had worn it once when Nat and Wanda had taken you cubing to celebrate after a particularly difficult mission.

But what surprised you, what had you frozen on the spot, was that you was supposed to be the one who manipulated the elements of people’s dreams. No one had ever changed you to fit their fantasies before. Not even Wanda had that kind of power.

You always arrived in the same cloths you were wearing when you closed your eyes, and only once you were inside their dreams, could you manipulate your appearance. It always took a tremendous amount of effort and concentration, the same way it did to change anything; you could do it, but it was draining. And somehow this time Bucky had changed everything about your appearance without even meaning to, apparently. Your hair was even up in a high pony tail; instead of lose around your shoulders.

It was more than a bit unnerving; to say the least. Letting out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, you pushed both hands once again on the door; that nagging feeling still biting at the back of your mind.

With the door fully open, you could hear the muffled noise that overlaid the record as it poured forth from the retro gramophone in the corner of the room. The room seemed relatively unchanged; the same peeling floral print lined the walls as every other room you had seen, a low coffee table the only furniture apart from the couch. Although the couch was no longer facing the door, this time it seemed to be facing the opposite wall.

You had to blink a few times at the sight before you; to be sure it was real. Sitting on said couch were two figures. Much like the first time you were in this room; the difference this time is that, it was clearly not you and Bucky.

You couldn’t see most of their bodies, but there was no mistaking that long, dark hair, as it obscured his profile. It was definitely Bucky and he was currently sitting there, lips locked with someone else.

A male someone else.

The shock was so unexpected you stopped breathing again. Every muscle in your body locking you in place, forcing you to watch as the two of them kissed. You couldn’t have looked away; even if you wanted to.

As the shock started to wear off you were struck with a sudden realization. It wasn’t just some faceless, nameless, meaningless guy Bucky was kissing; it was Steve.

Bucky Barnes, the ex-Winter Soldier, was making out with Captain America. In their old house; on their old couch. Fleetingly you wondered if they used to do that a lot, back in the day? If while they were living here together, they ever had long, passionate make out sessions right here on this couch? Or even if maybe they may have moved it into the bedroom at some time? The thoughts were gone as quickly as they had come, but they left you burning; itching for something, anything.

Their passion was palpable; stroking through you with hot fingers; reminding you that you and Buck never actually finished what you had started. You bite your lip against the feeling as heat quickly starts pooling once again; leaving you aching all the more.

You know you should leave, this was not for you; this was all about them and the past they shared. But before you could think better of it, your feet started moving; distantly you noticed the song change, the keys of a piano filling the air as a woman’s voice started to sing softly. You were so distracted by the music; you didn’t realize how far your feet had carried you until you felt a brush along your wrist.

Looking down you found yourself in front of the couch, both boys still kissing, with Bucky’s right hand on your wrist. His touch was gentle, a light pressure against your heated skin. You watched, fascinated as their lips slid against each other, slow and loving; almost reverent.

You thought you were burning before, but this; it burned through your veins like wild fire; unexplainable and unstoppable.

Suddenly the pressure around you wrist intensified as Bucky tugged you a half step closer. He pulled away from the kiss, slowly; Steve’s lips chasing his, wanting more. Turning his head Bucky looked up at you, dark eyes still burning. In your periphery you could see Steve do the same, an identical heat smoldering behind his lashes as he watched you.

It was a heady feeling, having both their eyes on you, looking like they wanted to eat you alive. The thought sent another surge of heat through you, settling in your already aching core.

Your knees hit his as he gently tugged on your wrist once more, eyes never breaking from yours. Somehow you managed to still look graceful by placing one knee on the cushion beside his hip and one hand on his shoulder, regaining some of your balance, while you swung the other one over his other hip. Bucky’s hands rested against your own hips, like they so often did, as you settled on his lap; a smirk spreading over his lips.

You could feel him beneath you, pressing insistently against you. It was too much, you needed more and you needed it now. Turns out Bucky had the same idea; as you lowered yourself towards him, he was reaching up towards you. His hands on your hips pulling you tighter against him as your lips met. It wasn’t like their other kisses; this one was slow and deep, almost sweet. It lacked the usual desperation and hurriedness they usually had. And it was perfect; you could kiss him like this for hours, days even; never needing to come up for air.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Steve biting his lip; fighting the urge to reach out and touch either of you, maybe both of you. You always found the idea of voyeurism mildly creepy, but you couldn’t deny the way it fired your blood when you saw his eyes travel up and down your bodies in a slow caress.

All of a sudden Bucky was pulling away, breaking the kiss. Your disappointment, however, was short lived, when, in the same motion, he turned back to Steve. Removing his left hand from its place on your hip, he pulled Steve’s mouth to his; metal fingers tangling in his long hair. His other hand reaching up to cradle the base of your scalp, lightly brushing your breast along the way; sending a shock of electricity all the way through you.

You watch as they kiss, long and passionate. Both pressing to get closer; to get deeper, but with you still straddling Bucky’s lap it proves difficult. Trying to help, you adjust your weight, attempting to give them more room. But the second your hips shift, Bucky’s fingers tighten in your hair, holding you in place.

Both him and Steve press together one last time before Bucky is pulling away once again. You expect him to drag you down to him and start kissing you again, but instead he turns your face to the side, hand gently massaging your skin as he guides your lips to Steve’s.

The shock of his action dies a quick death in your chest when Steve’s lips connect with yours. You couldn’t deny that you had wondered what it would be like, to kiss Steve; especially now that he'd grown the beard. But this was completely different, this was gentle, almost hesitant; almost like he was afraid you might break if he pressed too hard. Smirking into the kiss, you reached out your arms, locking them behind his neck; arching your back to get closer. The action was somewhat hindered by the fact that you still had your legs draped over Bucky’s hips.

But it had the desired effect, instantly Steve deepened the kiss; snaking an arm around your back to hold you against him. It was exactly what you needed and you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning into the kiss; an almost desperate sound. Once again you felt Bucky’s hands splay over your hips, grinding you firmly against him. A shiver running up your spine as cool metal touched your sensitive skin.

Metal fingers…

That itch was nagging at the back of your brain again, your mind desperately trying to latch onto something.

Metal…

_“I always hated that thing…_

_“The only thing it’s good for is death…_

_“This is the only place I can pretend…_

_“Where I can be the man I used to be…_

_“Where I can be whole again…”_

Suddenly it all made sense, like all the pieces of a puzzle finally clicking into place. Why you woke in a completely new room, one you had never been in before; why everything seemed slightly distorted around you, almost like you were seeing it from the wrong angle. Even your costume change when you entered, you knew Bucky wasn’t strong enough to manipulate a dream like that; or you assumed he would have done it by now.

No, there was no denying it.

You weren’t in Kansas anymore.

And this defiantly wasn’t Bucky’s dream.

It was Steve’s.

With a gasp you pulled away from the kiss; the revelation making your mind race. You needed to get out of here, you couldn’t do this. You shouldn’t be feeling this way, it should feel wrong.

But it felt so good.

You could still feel Bucky, or at least Steve’s version of him; hips flexing as he ground up into you. And Steve was trailing his lips down the column of your throat; his rough beard tickling your sensitive flesh. Another moan escaped you, your hips rocking against Bucky.

Just one more minute…

You rode over Bucky one last time as you threw your head back. “I'm sorry,” you breathed, more of an exhale than an actual whisper; before pulling away. It was like tearing yourself in half when you felt the familiar tug of the invisible cord pull you back into the blackness. The only sound was the soft keys of a piano tapering off as the song ended.

 And then there was nothing.

  

For the second time that night, you woke with a start. Gasping as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you. Your mind was racing, legs tangled in your sheets; covered in a thin sheen if sweat.

You could still feel the ghost of the dream on your skin; the phantom press of Bucky’s cock against your inner thigh, the lingering caress of Steve’s lips along your collarbone. The thought sending a shivering aftershock through you. You threw off the suffocating weight of your blankets, unable to handle the feeling of them against your oversensitive skin any longer.

Slowly your body began to relax, your need becoming a dull ache; not quite sated, just less overwhelming.

 Gritting your teeth, you made your way towards the bathroom; discarding cloths as you went. Once there you headed straight for the bathtub, turning on the faucet, cranking the dial all the way to cold, and switching on the showerhead.

You almost gasped when you stepped under the stream, the chill a stark contrast to your burning skin. For a few moments you just stood there, letting it cool you; to clear your mind. It felt like seconds, could have been longer, but when you started to shiver, you shut the water off; grabbing a towel.

You were still focused on drying your unruly hair when you emerged back into the room; nothing but a towel wrapped around your naked torso. Immediately you felt eyes on you, you weren’t alone anymore. You didn’t have any weapons on you, seeing as how you just got out of the shower, but you felt your muscles tense, ready to fight.

Glancing up you caught a glimpse of red curls, your stance relaxing instantly as you recognized Nat. She was lying on your bed, one hand under her head, propping her up; wearing nothing but a small black tank top and black shorts. She was looking directly at you, eyebrow raised in question. You didn’t answer, just raised your own brow, reaching down to collect your discarded cloths.

She didn’t say anything right away, only sat there, watching you pull on your pajama pants and tank top before taking the towel off. When she was still silent, you looked back up, raising your brow at her once again. She breathed a deep sigh, pushing into a sitting position; legs crossed, hands resting in her lap.

“Your awake,” was all she said, her eyes locked on yours; intense and green.

“And…” you answered, a note of irritation creeping into your tone. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“That all?”

“What else would it be?” you shot back.

Instead of answering, she just raised her brow again, gesturing for you to sit beside her.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you sit on the bed with an exaggerated huff. Of course she knew; she was The Black fucking Widow; she knew bloody everything. It was irritating; especially since you know that there was no point in lying.

Breathing out another sigh, this one of defeat, you bowed your head. “I did it,” you started, not looking up at her. “I don’t know how, but somehow I reached across half the fucking world and _walked_ in Bucky’s dream.” An almost wistful smile touching the corners of your mouth at the memory.

“I assume it didn’t go quite as planned,” she cut in, a note of concern edging her words. In your periphery you saw her shift slightly, facing you. “What happened y/n?”

“I lost my hold. Just as things were getting good, actually,” you continued, breathing out a bitter laugh. “But that’s not the worst part, Nat.”

“When I was being forced out, I fought. I fought hard. To try and regain my hold, but it wasn’t enough. In the end I was still pushed out.” You could feel your emotions heighten as you raised your eyes to hers.

She didn’t say anything, just waited for you to continue.

Taking a steadying breath you continued, your voice only shaking slightly. “Well I woke up. Like I always do, but this time I didn’t wake up here. I was somewhere else,” your breath hitching slightly. “I thought I had done it, gotten a foothold in Bucky’s head. That I was still there, but something seemed off. I dismissed it, thought nothing of it.

“That was a mistake,” your voice little more than a whisper as you breathed out another bitter laugh. “I slowly realized what was wrong. I’d somehow jumped into someone else’s dream.

“Nat, it was about me. They were dreaming about me.” You decided to omit the parts about Bucky, deciding that that wasn’t your secret to tell; not yet anyway.

“Who was it? If they were dreaming about you it must be someone you know. And if it’s not Bucky…” her voice trailed off, no doubt reaching her own conclusions.

“Steve,” the word was barely a whisper, full of guilt.

“So you walked in on Steve fucking you into next Tuesday?” she asked with a small smirk. “At least now you know how he feels,” she shrugs, trying to lighten the mood. You think.

“Steve’s feelings for me aren’t the problem,” you state, letting out another deep sigh. “The problem is _my_ feelings. I loved it, the idea of it; and I know I’d do it again in a heat beat if given half the chance.”

“And…” she drawled out once again, waiting for you to continue.

“Does that make me a bad person? I mean Buck and I haven’t really had a chance to figure out what we are to each other yet, but I feel like I just cheated on him. And I didn’t even mean to,” you ramble attempting to sort out your feelings.

 “No y/n. It just makes you human. And if he can’t accept that, well then I guess I'm just gonna have to kick his enhanced super soldier ass for you,” Nat promised with a teasing wink. “Plus if it’s any consolation he's been happier in the last few weeks than I’ve ever seen him,” she answered, her hand brushing over your hair as a half-hearted smile ghosted over your lips. “And I _have_ known him a long time.” A shaky laugh bubbled in your throat at her playful tone. “So I don’t think he’ll let you go quite that easily.”

 “So you clearly have feeling for both boys,” Nat announced, a smirk stretching her lips. You let out an exaggerated gasp, pushing her shoulder playfully. Both of you falling into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

“Now if only they had feelings for each other, then you could have everything,” she teased through her laughter, her smile widening as she pushed you back.

“I don’t know, they have known each other a _long_ time. Longer than anyone,” you joked. “And they _were_ in the army together after all.” A wicked glint lighting in your eye.

“Oh really, you wanna bet? I’ve known both of those boys longer than anyone; besides the two of them,” she replied, leaning back on her hands. “You really think you know them better than me? Just because you’ve been inside their heads?”

“Is that a challenge?” you teased, arching a brow at her; the corner of your lips twitching up. To hell with it not being your secret to tell. If you could get a one up on The Black Widow, you'd take it anyway you could get it. “Because if it is; I accept. It’s not every day you get the chance to prove The Black Widow wrong.”

“Oh, it’s on. What are the terms?” she asked, pushing herself upright; crossing her legs once more, leaning forward.

“Hmm,” you said by way of answer, making a show of thinking through the options. “If I win... you have to… dye your hair,” you state, finally coming to a decision. “Whatever colour I decide on.”

“That’s it? All I have to do is change my hair colour?” she sounded skeptical.

“Well it’s a silly bet, so it deserves a silly wager,” you answer with a shrug.

“Ok, then if I win you have to… follow Sam around and be his personal commentator for one whole day,” she retorted with a grin.

“That doesn’t sound like a prize for you, it just sounds like torture for Sam,” you replied through another fit of giggles. “Deal.” Reaching your hand toward her you shook on it.

You almost felt bad as she got up, making her way towards the door. It was like taking candy from a baby, with what you knew. But like you said, it wasn’t everyday you knew more than the infamous Black Widow. So you decided to savor it.

  

The next morning you were startled awake by a loud crashing from down the hall, followed by a series of hushed curses.

It wasn’t Nat, the voice was too low. Definitely one of the boys then, but Steve and Bucky were still in Siberia, and Sam was in… London? St. Petersburg? Something like that? Either way, it couldn’t be any of them.

Your eyes widened and you threw off the blankets, springing to your feet. You could feel your muscles tensing, preparing to fight.

Glancing down at the night stand you grab the first available weapon, it happens to be one of Bucky’s knives. He gave it to you right before he left with Steve. You flex you fingers around it experimentally, testing the feel in your much smaller hand. A slight smile ghosts over your expression as it nestled perfectly in the crease of your palm.

Another curse came from outside your door; you weren’t sure what they said, but you were damned sure it wasn’t English. You shook your head, refocusing your thoughts; now was not the time.

Taking a deep, steadying breath as your fingers flexed against the knife handle, almost unconsciously, you pulled open the door. Immediately, the smell of fresh coffee invaded your senses in rich, dark waves that made your mouth water. The sent only getting stronger the closer you got to the kitchen. You were quiet as you made your way down the hall, barely even daring to breathe.

You were right outside the kitchen door when he spoke again, this time in a harsh whisper.

“Where the hell is the fucking cream?”

Bucky…?

“Language, and keep your voice down. Y/n’s still trying to sleep, Jerk. Did you check behind the orange juice?”

Steve…?

It can’t be…

You half expected to see a red lollypop clutched in your hand as you pushed open the door. But only the knife remained, its weight heavy against your palm.

The second the door swung open two pairs of blue eyes snapped to you. There was a breathless moment, where both boys simply stared at you as if they’d never seen you before. Suddenly Bucky’s gaze flicked down; you had unconsciously, started flexing you fingers again.

“Comfortable isn’t it?” he asked as a cocky grin spread over his face, his deep voice surprisingly loud in the silence.

“Wh-what?” you stammer, words momentarily alluding you as he glances up at you through thick lashes. He doesn’t answer, just takes two long strides before stopping right in front of you. Your breath catching when you feel the chill of his metal fingers brush, ever so slightly, against your arm. This time it was you who looked up through your lashes; his fingers gently shackling your wrist, bringing the knife into view.

“Oh,” you breathed out, feeling your face heat. “Ya, I love it. Feels really nice in my hand. Comfortable. Stylish. In a bad ass sorta way.” Looking away, you twist the knife from side to side as if examining it for the first time. “You know, I think I’ll keep it,” you state, shooting him a smoky eyed look, letting your own wicked smirk spread over your face.

Bucky’s smile shifted, becoming wide and genuine as he breathed out a soft chuckle; dropping his head to hide, what you imagined, was his own creeping blush.

“Hold on, how are you... when did you get back?” you wondered, suddenly remembering that they weren’t supposed to be back for another day or two. “You’re back early. What happened with the mission?” Turning your head you glanced back at Steve, looking for answers.

You didn’t know what you expected, but it certainly wasn’t for Steve to be looking at you like _that_. His jaw set in a hard line, knuckles white as he dug his fingers into the soft material of his jeans, nostrils flaring with every labored breath. And his eyes were like blue flame, burning through you, reminding you of the previous night. You could feel yourself react to it, could feel the heat start curling through you. And then he closed his eyes and it was gone, the spell broken, like it never happened.

“Went smoother than we thought,” was all he said, clearing his throat.

“And Nat?” you asked; looking back at Bucky, raising a skeptical brow.

“She said something about Sam needing help on his mission or something,” his voice was slightly muffled by the fridge as he, presumably, resumed his search for the cream. “Left in the Quinjet about an hour ago… Aha, found it,” he emerged with a triumphant look, holding a small carton of coffee creamer in his hand.

“Where was it?” Steve asked in his serious ‘captain voice’, shooting a pointed look at Bucky across the kitchen. When there was no answer, he arched a brow; but you were sure you saw the corner of his mouth twitch up just slightly behind his beard. “It was behind the orange juice wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Steve, ok. It was behind the bloody orange juice,” he shot back, pouring cream into the last of the three mugs before turning around and gesturing widely. “Happy, Punk?”

“Whatever, Jerk, just give me my coffee,” Steve chuckled, waving it away airily.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You finish up a mission two days early and right when you show up, Nat just happens to actually _want_ to work with Sam?” you questioned, taking the seat adjacent to Steve at the table. Looking between the two boys with a suspicious tilt to your brow.

“Pretty much,” Bucky confirmed, placing one of the coffees in front of you.

“And what? Now you guys are just going to take the next two days off?” you continued in an almost sarcastic tone, wrapping your hands around the warm mug; but not taking a drink.

“No,” Steve said before taking a sip from his cup, “The _three_ of us are going to take the next two days off.”

“Just the three of us?”

“Just like old times, Doll,” Bucky smirked.

“Well, we weren’t sleeping together in the old times, Soldier Boy,” you teased, looking up at Bucky from beneath your lashes; a knowing smile ghosting over your lips. Bucky simply matched your wicked grin with his own as he took another slow sip of his coffee. But in your periphery you could see Steve nearly choking on his own coffee; glaring between the two of you, cheeks flaming red.

“Ok, old times, means movie night. We’re gonna need a shit ton of junk food, a few blankets, and pajamas,” you start rattling off the list, raising your coffee to your lips and finishing it in two long swallows. “And I get to pick the movie,” you finish before pushing your chair back, placing your, now empty, mug in the sink.

“Come on boys, chop-chop. We haven’t got all day,” you chirp when you see they haven’t moved yet.

“Yes mother,” they reply in unison, giving each other an unreadable look from across the table, before both of them falling into a fit of laughter as your expression changes. Your wide eyes and open mouth, maybe a trifle over the top, but it only made them laugh harder.

  

A few hours later you find yourself sprawled out on the couch with your arm draped over your eyes in mock exhaustion. Much to Bucky’s amassment, apparently.

“Worn out already Doll?” he asked, an amused chuckle sounding deep in his throat. Removing your arm, you opened your eyes, shooting him a pointed look. One that only seemed to make his grin widen as he leaned down, bushing a strand of hair behind your ear with his left hand. “We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.” His whisper was right next to your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Your right,” you reply in a smoky whisper, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer; only an inch between your lips. “We haven’t watched our movie yet,” you finish, but instead of kissing him, you push him away, giggling.

“Tease,” he laughs, swooping down to capture you lips anyway. The kiss is quick, nothing more than the heated press of his lips on yours before he pulls away. You nearly pout at the loss of contact, your lips still tingling.

“How much do you trust me?” you asked suddenly, a serious tone edging your words.

“Completely,” he replies, his brows furrowing in concern and confusion. “Why Doll?”

“Nothing, I just need you to not ask any questions,” you answer, forcing a non-chalet smile to your lips. “Can you do that for me Soldier Boy?”

For a minute he doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at you with that concerned expression. But when you raise an arched brow at him he nods his agreement, “If that’s what you want. Sure Doll, I won’t ask any more questions.” Your hand was still gripping the front of his shirt, but before you could yank him down for another kiss you hear Steve clear his throat.

He’s leaning against the doorframe, a plastic grocery bag in one hand and a six pack in the other; wearing a smirk you couldn’t quite read. Or maybe you just didn’t want to.

“Hope I'm not interrupting anything,” he says in an amused tone, pushing off the frame. You pushed up onto your elbow, shooting him a pointed look as he made his way into the room. “Oh no please, don’t stop on my account.” He reminded you so much of Bucky in that moment; after he caught you _walking_ in his dreams the first time, before he barged into your room. He was even repeating the same words Bucky had said to you.

“Fuck off Punk,” Bucky retorted, grabbing the pillow from underneath you and chucking it at Steve’s head. Which of course, even with full hands he still managed to duck out of the way of. It was mildly irritating.

“Whatever Jerk,” Steve shot back, rolling his eyes before dropping the bag onto the coffee table. “Now come on, we can’t all fit on the couch like that,” he continued, grabbing a beer from the case and tossing it towards Bucky. Who, even in the process of standing, manages to catch it in his metal hand.

Which is even more irritating than Steve’s impeccable dodging skills.

Rolling your eyes at both of them, you push yourself into a sitting position, tucking your legs underneath you to make room for both of them. “Come on boys; sit those super soldier asses down. We've got movies to watch,” you ordered, looking up at them through your lashes and patting the cushions beside you.

“Language,” Steve chided, arching a brow at you and taking one of the preferred seats with a smirk before pulling your legs over his lap. His hand absentmindedly brushing against your calf through your Captain America pajama bottoms.

You had gotten them as a joke a few years ago, but with what you know now, you thought maybe it was time they made a reappearance. You had a feeling Bucky didn’t approve though, not that he said anything of course; just raised a chastising brow, looking you up and down, when you entered the room. Steve, on the other hand, seemed almost frozen in place when you walked through the door; his eyes lingering on the white star in the center of your chest.

“Ya, ya,” you sass, rolling your eyes again before sticking your tongue out at him like the four year old you were. “Whatever Cap. Now let’s do this,” you beam, reaching for the remote just as Bucky sits down; leaving you leaning against his shoulder as the beginning credits started.

“Really doll? Of all the movies, in all the categories, in all the world, you pick this one?” Bucky chuckles, his Brooklyn accent shining through his words.

Your smile grew wide as you turned to look at him; his own face lighting with a smile as he circled his arm around your shoulder, pulling you tighter against him. Raising his bottle, he tipped it towards you with a wink.

“Here’s looking at you kid.”

  

“You know back in my day, that movie would have had a dame melting into my arms,” Bucky teased with a cocky grin before tossing another piece of popcorn into his mouth as the screen faded to black. “How do you think I know all the words so well,” he whispered suggestively; his lips brushing your ear as he leaned closer.

Rolling your eyes, you shot him a haughty look. “Really? That’s your play? Seduce me with tales of previous conquests? You really think that’s gonna work?” you questioned, raising a contemptuous brow. “Hmm?”

You could hear Steve behind you, trying, and completely failing, to stifle his snickers as Bucky opened and closed his mouth a couple of times; at a complete loss for words. You bit your lip, trying to hold back a smug smile. It’s not every day someone can render the great Bucky Barnes speechless. In the end both you and Cap cracked, bursting into a fit of laughter when all Bucky could manage was to frown and glare back at you, both of you.

“Don’t worry, baby,” you cooed, placing one hand against his shirt. It was soft under your palm, warmed by his body heat. “Lots of men your age suffer from performance issues. It’s quite a common problem actually,” you taunted with a saucy smirk and flirtatious wink. You could hear Steve burst into another peal of laughter and your smile grew. Suddenly, an idea struck; a wonderfully wicked idea.

Reaching into the plastic bag you found what you were looking for; a cherry red lollypop. You had picked it up on the snack run; you don’t even remember grabbing it. But there it was, at the bottom of the bag, a physical reminder of the events of the night before. Of course the plan was to torture Steve with it, gauge his reaction; seeing as how he didn’t know you know. But who said you couldn’t have a little fun with Bucky first?

Putting on your most innocent expression, you slowly removed the wrapper; wide eyes locking on Bucky’s narrow ones. Your eyes never breaking from his as you raised the lollypop to your lips, slowly wrapping them around it. A suggestive glint flashing in your eyes.

The look in Bucky’s eyes was nothing short of deadly; like he wanted to eat you all up. Suddenly the whole atmosphere of the small room shifted. It was almost like an electrical charge sparked in the air, leaving everything it touched almost tingling.

“Now, be a doll would you, and get us some more snacks?” you whispered in his ear, pulling the lollypop out of your mouth with a wet pop. “Please baby? You said you wouldn’t ask any questions.” you continued, dropping your voice lower, before pulling away.

He was glaring at you, no doubt wondering what you were up to. But before you could say anything more, he abruptly stood; leaving the room without a word. Leaving you alone with Steve; who, you realized belatedly, seemed to have stopped laughing at some point.

Turning to look at him, you realized why. He was tense; every muscle standing out in sharp relief as his fingers once again dug almost painfully into the fabric of his jeans and his jaw clenched so hard you were surprised you couldn’t hear his teeth shattering. His eyes were dark and hungry; only a thin ring of blue rimming black pupils. But to your surprise, it wasn’t you he was watching; all of his burning gaze seemed to be focused to your left.

Confusion furrowed your brow, turning the corners of your mouth down; before realization struck. You were still holding the lollypop loosely in your fingers; you had nearly forgotten it. You wondered what he was thinking; wondered if, like you, he was remembering his dream from the other night. If it was eating at him, the same way it was doing to you, or if it was something else that had him looking like that.

Suddenly it was too much; you needed to know. Whatever the answer, you had to know.

Once again bringing the lollypop to your lips; you locked eyes with the Captain, a challenge lighting there as you once again, raised the lollypop to your lips. You wrapped your lips slowly around it, watching his reactions intently; just like you'd done to Bucky moments before. His eyes tracking each movement, as if mesmerized.

“Y/n,” he breathed out in an almost pained whisper, his hand coming up to rest on your arm. “What are you doing?” His eyes were insistent, desperate even, before they dropped to his lap.

“Testing a theory,” you answered, your own eyes falling to his hand where it rested against your arm. “I just needed to know if it was true,” your voice was barely a whisper.

“If what was true?” Steve questioned, his head snapping up, eyes intent as he searched your face; trying to find some kind of answers.

“If you,” you paused, unsure how to continue; your voice shaking. “Gah, it was so stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I just couldn’t get it out of my head. It was such a small thing, but I couldn’t help thinking it must have been…” Steve cut you off, placing a callused finger over your lips. For a minute it was silent, neither of you making a sound; not even moving.

“How?” Steve finally asked, breaking the silence; his eyes unable to meet yours. “How did you…” he tried again before trailing off, trying to find the right words.

“You were there,” he whispered, realization dawning slowly. “You were there last night. In my dream. You saw it.” He was looking at you now, his hand tightening on your arm; daring you to deny it.

“Yes,” was all you could manage around the sudden lump in your throat. You could feel tears welling up behind your eyes, threatening to spill a wave of embarrassment washed over you.

“How?” he repeated, eyes blazing bright with fury; and something else, something you'd only seen there once.

“It was an accident,” you whispered, voice choked by emotion as you dropped your eyes, trying to escape his burning gaze. “I was in Bucky’s dream, thought I’d surprise him, but I lost my hold. As I was being forced out, I fought. Fought to stay, but in the end it all went black again. When I came to I was expecting to wake up here, in the safe house, like always. But instead I was in a room I’d never seen before.” You rambled, trying to explain; unable to tear your eyes away from his as they burned straight through you. “My first thought was that I’d done it; I’d fought my way back into Bucky’s dream. But something didn’t feel right, like I was seeing everything from the wrong angle or something. Anyway, I ignored it, followed the music, and found you guys. On the couch.” You paused, breathing out a heavy sigh. “I still wasn’t sure what was going on, but I found myself walking into the room.

“When it was Bucky’s hand that grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap, I thought I must have been wrong. It was Bucky’s dream, but when he pushed us together it all finally clicked. I was in your head,” you finished, dropping your eyes to your lap, needing to escape the burning depths of his dark eyes.

It was quiet for a moment once you finished; Steve hadn't said anything the whole time, just sat there; listening. Then suddenly his free hand was under your chin, raising your face to his.

Before you could even draw a breath, his lips were crashing into yours in a brutal kiss. It was all teeth and tongues and hunger. You couldn’t help the startled gasp that escaped your lips at his abruptness; something Steve didn’t hesitate to exploit. He slipped his tongue past your slightly parted lips, pressing it teasingly against yours. Another sharp gasp escaped you as your tongues danced against each other; sending a wave of heat through you.

“Shit, y/n,” Steve swore, his voice nearly wrecked as he pulled back; teeth grazing against your bottom lip as he went. He rested his forehead against yours as you both fought to catch your breath. At some point the hand on your chin had made its way to the base of your scalp, fingers tangling tightly in your hair, holding you in place.

“Fuck,” he swore again, “that was…” he swallowed, hard; breathe still coming in uneven pants.

“Amazing?” you supplied, a breathy laugh escaping you as you lick your kiss swollen lips.

“Ya,” Steve breathed out, licking his own lips. “You taste like cherry,” he laughed before pulling back slightly.

“I’m sorry y/n,” he said, suddenly serious, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. It’s just… I... I've wanted to do that for a long time. Just needed to know what it would feel like. You know?” he asked, looking at you with pleading eyes; begging you to understand, to not be mad.

“Ya I do,” you answered in a low whisper, looking up at him though thick lashes. Both of you were silent for a moment, his hand still tangled in your hair; breathe mingling in the heated air between you.

“You weren’t the only one, you know?” you whispered into the silence, bright red embarrassment creeping up your cheeks as he arched a curious brow at you. “I just mean, I've wanted to try that for a long time too. Since the first time I met you actually.” You snapped your mouth shut, your flush deepening.

You really needed to work on this rambling problem.

“But what about Bucky?” Steve asked, resting his forehead against yours once more, closing his bright eyes.

“He’ll understand,” you responded, pressing your lips to his before you could think too much about it; before the guilt in Steve’s voice made you both come to your senses. “Please Steve, you don’t know how long I've waited for this,” you panted between kisses.

“Yes. I do,” he nearly growled, the hand in your hair tightened as he pressed his lips firmer to yours. “You have no idea Baby Girl.” Now he was defiantly growling and it sent a shock of need straight between your thighs as he deepened the kiss.

If you thought his last kiss was demanding, this was a complete domination; he was pressing into your mouth, planting sharp nips to your lower lip. The sensation curled through you, setting your blood on fire.

It wasn’t enough, you needed more. Every movement sent another wave of pleasure through you, settling between your legs, making you squirm. You needed fiction, and you knew how to get it.

Shifting up onto your knees, without breaking the hungry kiss, you placed your hands on his broad shoulders and threw one leg over Steve's narrow hips, settling firmly on his lap.

“Fuck y/n,” he gasped, breaking the kiss. From this angle you could feel every inch of him against you, tight and strained as he fought to reign himself in. His eyes screwed shut as he attempted to calm his raged breathing.

Well, that won’t do!

With a wicked grin you replaced the lollypop into your mouth, sucking it slowly as you relaxed further onto his lap, feeling him press harder against your clothed core.

With a sharp gasp his eyes snapped open, locking onto your lips as they wrapped around the bright cherry red candy. If it was possible, his eyes darkened even further; blackness engulfing any trace of his beautiful blue.

“Y/n,” he warned, his grip on your upper arm tightening; but otherwise not moving. He was still holding back. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes; you weren’t fragile.

As if to prove it you rocked forward, dragging firmly against his straining cock; drawing the lollypop from between your lips in a slow, sentual pull.

For a moment you were both silent; the only sound, the sound of your harsh breathing. And then it was like the tension erupted, his lips attacking yours once more as he pulled you closer; one hand still twisted in your hair. You could feel his other hand moving as he kissed you; his lips shifting from yours, to place a series of nips and kisses along your jaw.

“I think cherry may be my new favorite flavour,” he whispered, teeth grazing gently against your earlobe; sending a jolt down your spine. “But, baby, you gotta stop,” he continued, his tone dangerous as his hand shackled your left wrist; trapping it in mid air. “The way you… Damn, I can’t stop thinking of those pretty lips, wrapped around me. Sucking. Hard.” His thumb dug into the pressure point in your wrist, forcing your fingers to open. You let out a loud gasp, grinding down once more; the combination of his words and the sudden shock of pain making your hips jerk involuntarily.

The sensations swept through you with blinding intensity; the feeling of Steve against you, of his lips as they came back to yours. Just as desperate against your mouth as he coaxed your lips open, pressing his tongue against yours again.

You could feel his hand skating once more up your arm, brushing over your shoulder and down your side. He teased against your hip before snaking around to your lower back, pressing you flush against him; deepening the kiss even farther.

You moaned into the kiss, riding him again, pressing yourself firmer against him; desperate to feel something, anything, against your aching core.

It was heaven, and hell.

Way too much, and nowhere near enough.

Suddenly there was another sensation; one that made you gasp, breaking from Steve's lips in surprise. Another set of lips had fastened themselves to the column of your throat, tracing a line of kisses from just below your ear down to the base of your throat. Before you could think about it, you were closing your eyes and throwing your head to the side, granting better access.

“Mmm,” Bucky growled, biting down on your pulse point; tearing yet another gasp from you.

“Bucky,” you breathed out; half an apology, half a desperate plea.

“I leave you two alone for five minutes and this is what happens?” Bucky questioned, pulling away slightly, looking at Steve with an arched brow; breathe hot against your cheek.

“What can I say,” Steve answered with an almost careless shrug as he relaxed into the back of the couch, hands still on you. “She’s irresistible,” he finished, eyes never leaving Bucky’s as he leaned forward to place a quick kiss to your lips. It would have been awkward if it weren’t for the fact that it was super hot; and that you could hear the low, hedonistic growl deep in Bucky's throat.

“That she is,” He agreed, lacing his fingers through Steve's in your hair. Pulling gently, he guided your head back, covering your lips with his own. He kissed you firm and deep, biting at your lower lip until you opened up to him. But before you knew it he was pulling away, biting your lip one last time.

“Damn, Doll,” Bucky whispered, his thumb idly brushing at the base of your skull. “Is this what you want? Both of us? Together?” he asked; the backs of his metal fingers brushing gently against the lace edge of your tank top, making you shiver.

“Because if you don’t, you gotta let us know now, Baby,” Steve finished, his eyes loosing focus for a moment as his hand tightening on your back, pressing you against his hard length once more.

If you wanted this? _If?_

You looked between the two of them. How could they not know?

“Yes,” you breathed out. “Fuck yes. I didn’t even know how much until yesterday. But yes. I defiantly want this.”

“Good,” Bucky replied, an evil grin pulling at his lips, “I was hoping you'd say that.”

Disentangling his fingers from your hair, Bucky moved to sit beside you on the couch; before replacing his hand in your hair; this time his metal one.

Gripping your hip with his other hand, Bucky lifted you effortlessly off of Steve's lap, settling you firmly on his. As he pulled your face down to his, you felt Steve withdraw both of his hands, dragging them along your skin as they dropped away; leaving you with only Bucky’s hands against your skin. And then his lips met yours and you were lost.

You could feel his hunger as he kissed you, like he was a dying man and you were his last meal. It was desperate and sloppy; fueled in large part, you were sure, by his envy that Steve got to taste you first. But you were just as frantic, pressing yourself against him; needing to be as close to him as possible.

Blindly you reached out, grabbing for Steve; pulling him towards you by the front of his shirt. Trailing your hand up his chest, you reached around his neck, dragging his face to the crook of your neck.

You gasped into Bucky's mouth as Steve took your hint, planting a series of bruising kisses against your neck. It was getting hard to concentrate with both of their lips on you. If this was how you reacted to just their lips, you didn’t know how you were going to survive this night.

“I think,” you panted, breaking Bucky's kiss, needing to catch your breath before trying again. “I think we’re wearing far too many cloths,” you finished in a breathless whisper as Bucky's lips latched onto the other side of your throat; seemingly unable to keep his mouth off of you.

Both boys chuckled against your skin, sending another wave of shivers racing down your spine.

Somehow, without breaking contact with your skin, Steve stood from his place on the couch; moving to stand behind you. His hands came to rest against your hips, gripping the hem of your tank top.

Slowly he dragged the fabric over your hips, revealing your skin; inch by agonizing inch. His skilled fingers skating along your skin as he pushed the top up your sides. Only at the last second did he and Bucky remove their lips from your skin, placing one last lingering kiss to each of your shoulders before pulling away; forcing your arms up as he pulled the shirt higher.

Bucky’s eyes burned through you as he took you in. You couldn’t fight the overwhelming urge to shift against him as he lit your blood on fire. Both of you moaning low in your throat as you rode against the hard edge of his cock.

Closing your eyes, you threw your head back, granting Bucky access to the smooth column of your throat; Steve's lips closing over yours in a semi-awkward upside down kiss. his beard tickling your nose with every movement of his lips against yours.

You could feel Bucky's fingers trailing lightly along the edge of your bra, as if asking permission. There was no way to answer him with Steve invading every corner of your mouth in an unyielding kiss, but you managed to push your breasts out, pressing them instantly against his hand. Taking the hint, Bucky reached behind you, unclasping your bra with his free hand; his other one still tracing abstract patterns against your skin.

Steve placed one hand against the heated skin of your shoulder, pushing the strap of your bra off; discarding it hastily before he reached around, rolling one of your aching nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bucky took care of your other nipple, capturing it between his teeth, nipping at it gently until you were moaning uncontrollably into Steve's mouth.

It was too much; you wrenched your head to the side, gasping for air between moans.

“Please,” you begged, pushing your back into Steve; feeling his heated length press insistently against you. “I need…”

“Don’t worry Baby, we got you,” Steve whispered next to your ear before stepping away from you. Your back felt almost cold without him against you and you almost frowned at the loss. But a moment later he was on the couch again, taking his seat beside Bucky once again.  His shirt had been discarded, revealing the expanse of his muscled chest and abdomen.

He was gorgeous; all sculpted muscle, narrow hips, and wide shoulders. You could feel your fingers itching to touch, but you held back.

“Your turn Soldier Boy,” you told Bucky, looking up at him through your lashes; a challenge lighting in your voice.

He didn’t say anything; simply grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head with a mischievous grin on his lips. No matter how many times you see him, you don’t think you'll ever be used to how beautiful he was.

Together, in front of you, their enough to take your breath away; and send another shock of heat through you, pooling in your core.

Suddenly you can’t stand it anymore, you need them. Now.

It must show on your face because before you can even say a word, Bucky has both hands on your hips, pushing you up from the couch. Your legs shaking as you stand and he slowly drags your pajamas down your quivering legs. Leaning forward he places a quick kiss to your thigh as you step out of your bottoms and kick them aside.

Without hesitation you drop to your knees in front of Steve, hands going immediately to the button on his jeans. He doesn’t say anything, but his eyebrow rises in question as you work his button free.

“Well, I distinctly remember you saying something earlier... about my lips... your cock... and something about sucking... hard?” you reply with a wicked grin as you hook your fingers into his waist band, tugging his jeans off in a few sharp tugs.

Once he is free of the confining fabric, you trail one hand back up his leg, until they meet swollen flesh; gripping the base of him firmly. He sucked in a sharp breath, all of his muscles tensing at the sudden pressure. You widen your triumphant smirk before you start lowering your head.

Darting your tongue out, you swirl it teasingly around his head; tasting salt and musk and Steve. His breathing rapidly becomes ragged as he fights the urge to thrush deeper into your mouth. With one last swirl of your tongue, you look up at him from beneath your thick lashes and close your lips around him; talking as much of him as you can manage. Laving little kitten licks to the underside of him as you take as much as you can; your hand coming up to stroke what you couldn’t take in your mouth.

“Fuck,” he breathed above you, spearing his hand into your tangled hair; fighting weather to push you down further or keep you in place.

You were distantly aware of the fact that Bucky had gotten up from his seat, but you were to preoccupied to think much of it.

Once you had taken him as far as you could, you swallowed around him before pulling back; teeth dragging gently along his shaft as you went, pulling another guttural groan from deep in his throat.

You repeat this process over and over, taking him a little deeper every time. Your pride swelling a little bit more with every groan and curse that fell from his lips.

You were so caught up in what you were doing. So caught up in Steve, that you had almost forgotten about Bucky until you felt him come up behind you. Pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to the back of your neck. The shock of it making you moan, the sound vibrating around Steve's cock; causing another string of curses to fall from his lips.

“You ready Doll?” Bucky whispered, nudging his own cock lightly against your core from behind. You nodded incrementally, the movement somewhat hindered with Steve still in your mouth. “Ok, but don’t lose Stevie, alright? You gotta stay focused still,” he warned, planting a soft kiss to the sensitive skin just behind your ear. “Understood?” You nodded again, feeling almost dizzy with what he intended.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to make good on his word, just one more slow drag along Steve's length and Bucky was pressing forward, filling you from behind; in one hard thrust. It was hard for you, on the other hand, to keep your promise to Bucky; with him dragging out almost all the way before filling you again with one hard push. Your mind going blank for a second on each forward assault.

You were so on edge that only took a few tusts and you were cuming, hard and fast. You could feel every muscle in your body tense as orgasm burned though you; taking Steve with you, when it caused your jaw to clench a bit too tight, teeth grazing along his cock a little to strongly. As for Bucky, he only lasted half a dozen or so more strokes himself; the pressure of your inner muscles squeezing him with every aftershock, becoming too much for him. Afterwards, the three of you just lay on the couch, catching your breaths and trying to calm your racing hearts.

“Damn,” Bucky stated, after a moment or two of nothing but your harsh breathing and you pounding heartbeats. “Been a really long time since we've done that, hey Punk?”

“Ya,” Steve answered, in an almost wistful tone, "too long." 

“Slept together, Doll,” Bucky added in response to your arched brow.

Ah. You nodded in understanding, your head lulling back onto his chest where it was resting. You were just about to fall asleep there when you remembered your bet with Nat. The bet you just won. Eyes snapping open, you looked toward the coffee table, reaching for your phone.

_Y/N- I win. You gotta dye your hair. I'm thinking platinum blond. What do you think?_

_NAT- Whatever, I’ll believe it when I see it_

You chuckled, expecting nothing less.

“What ch’ya laughing at?” Steve asked in a sleepy voice, stifling a yawn.

“Nothin’, just an inside joke,” you answered, replacing your phone on the coffee table before dropping your head back down; eyes fluttering shut. “Oh wait before I forget, whats with the lollypop kink there Cap?,” you asked Steve, trying and failing not to yawn as your eyes closed once more.

“What? Oh nothing, just something Peggy did once. Never been able to forget it,” he replied, his voice trailing off as sleep claimed him.

“Oh, ok, that makes…” you acknowledged, your voice also trailing off. Too tired to question him further, nodding your head tiredly against Bucky's firm chest as sleep claimed you, enveloping you in black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! you made it, I'm sorry it was so long, but here you are.
> 
> Hope that was good for you too 😉


End file.
